


The Sea’s Little boy

by Poppyclaus2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Curses, Fluff, Multi, Nico is older than Percy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyclaus2/pseuds/Poppyclaus2
Summary: Percy is the Sea’s little boy. He is cherished and spoiled rotten. That doesn’t change him from the sweet little thing he is now. He catches sight of a strange creature called Nico. As they get older, they start to bond. Bonding in more ways than one.





	1. Falling

Falling. Falling to the ground. Falling like never before. From a cliff to the ground. To the ocean floor. Arms spread free. Soaring like an eagle. But swimming like a whale. Eyes lit like poison. But reflecting the sea. No control whatsoever. He was the free sea. A child of Poseidon. One that had no restraints. Such hope in his eyes at such a young age. The child not even 8, giggled and continued to fall. He hit the ocean and it embraced him. Calm and gentle it was. No need to harm the little boy. Some might say the ocean physically smiled. That would be astounding. So much love radiated off the small boy. It was too much to be true. The boy swam deeper, holding his breath. He held it until he just couldn’t anymore... he breathed. Although, no water filled his lungs. He didn’t drown. He laughed and swam again and again and again. He was the sea’s child. Such beauty. He was pure. But with pure ness... came a curse. This was Perseus. The sea’s little boy.


	2. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is the Sea’s little boy. He is cherished and spoiled rotten. That doesn’t change him from the sweet little thing he is now. He catches sight of a strange creature called Nico. As they get older, they start to bond. Bonding in more ways than one.

Twilight. The best type of time for little Percy. It was at that time that the sea was calm and soaked up all the attention from him. Percy had heard stories that there were mermaids and mermen living in the sea, a God even. Percy really admired Poseidon. He wished he could meet him. Alas, he might not even be real, just a myth. It didn’t stop Percy from believing though. The sea was a dark blue, maybe navy blue. Gentle waves crashed against the shore. Mummy had told Percy not to stay out too long. Although, he couldn’t resist. Whenever the sea was near he had the urge to leap in and swim forever and ever and ever. Only this night, something peculiar happened. Sea spray came up and formed a man. He was wearing shorts and a vest. His beard wasn’t that long and his hair was raven, wild just like Percy’s. “Uh, Hell-o?” Was the little boy’s greeting. The man looked around until he spotted him. A gentle smile settled on his face and any wrinkles disappeared. Just like that. Poof. The man seemed to have grown younger. “Why hello there, my boy.” Percy was nervous. His Mother had told him not to talk to strangers. But this man seemed nice. He wouldn’t hurt Percy, right? Still, Percy was reluctant to go any closer. He can’t trust people just like that. Maybe he should go back home now. His Mother might be worrying about him. The man -he looked 25- sat down and patted the sand next to him. He looked friendly. His mind was telling him ‘Go on, he’s nice. Go talk to him’ while at the very back of it something was saying, ‘There’s something fishy about him.’ Another thing was odd; he looked exactly like Percy, just older. He guy looked cool as well. So, choice made, he went over and sat next to him. “Do you know who I am?” Nice guy asked.  
“Never seen you before in my life,” Percy smirked. Nice guy raised an eyebrow and gave a lopsided grin, “Same attitude as your Mother!” This got Percy interested. Nice guy knew his Mother. Maybe they were friends or something. He didn’t want to be nosy so he didn’t ask how they knew each other. A “Percy!” was heard from afar. Nice guy looked hopeful at the voice. Percy knew who it was; his Mother. “Mum! Mum! I’m over here with a very nice guy. Apparently you know each other.” His Mother came running down to them. At the sight of nice guy she gaped and grabbed hold of Percy. In a blink of an eye, her face turned stony and anger flashed in her eyes, “What do you want?”  
Nice guy sighed, “Nice to see you again Sally. I know he’s been visiting the sea. Every time he swims deeper I watch him. To be honest, I actually want to talk to my son!” At first, Percy though ‘stalker’ then he thought about what else he had said.  
“Wait what, son? Mum, what’s he talking about?”  
“Nothing, Percy. Now let’s go!” Percy didn’t want to leave him. This was his Dad? And what about watching him when he swam deeper? “Sally...”  
“Poseidon.”  
As the word left her lips, Percy stopped comepletly. Poseidon was real, he wasn’t a myth. Nice guy was Poseidon. However, that means Poseidon is his Dad. He stared at his Mum and then looked at Poseidon - his Dad. He smiled. Percy ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Hugged him like never before. Dad was back, he was back! But he wouldn’t stay, no. Why would he stay? “Percy we have to go.” Reluctantly, Percy let go of his Dad. He waved slowly and then ran up to Sally.  
“Don’t let your rage control you,” Poseidon whispered. Then he was gone. Poof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was exhausting because I was up since 6:30 AM, I was on my computer then I decided to write this on my phone. I am so tired but will not go back to bed. It’s like 9:00AM now (when I posted this). Also sorry for the pun about that something was “fishy” about Poseidon xD


	3. Depression sucks

I’m not sure if you saw my comment on chapter two but I suffer from depression and it’s getting worse so some days I might not update for a while. I’ll try of course. So, bye?


	4. The handsome, brooding and genuinely drool worthy guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is the Sea’s little boy. He is cherished and spoiled rotten. That doesn’t change him from the sweet little thing he is now. He catches sight of a strange creature called Nico. As they get older, they start to bond. Bonding in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh here you go? Also a cliffhanger at the end.

*9 Years later*  
“Perseus Achilles Jackson get your sorry arse down here now!” Percy groaned and threw a pillow at his door. Percy Jackson was 16 also a poor child. Yeah, he had teenage hormones. It didn’t change anything however. He was a sweet child at heart. After the revelation of his Dad nine years ago it had changed Sally. She was more cranky and... protective. She wouldn’t let anyone near Percy. She took his phone away from him. Because of this... Percy didn’t get any friends in his childhood. He was always the loner. He’s grown used to it now. Percy knew not to go against his Mother’s orders. No, he would get a thorough punishment. He knew from experience. Determined was what Percy was feeling. He was going to go out to the beach and see if anyone around his age was there. Befriend them. “PERCY!”  
After he dealt with Sally.  
Percy tumbled down the stairs, already dressed and hugged his Mother. She embraced him tightly.  
“I’m fine.”  
“You told me that last time. You came home bleeding to death.”  
“That was an accident!”  
“Right”  
Percy pecked her cheek, “I’m going to the beach.”  
Sally knew he couldn’t stop him going to the beach, so she let him. After telling him every order which he should follow. No one restrains this boy from the sea though. Percy whooped and ran towards the beach. He didn’t slow down as he dove into the water. Freedom. That’s what he felt. Relief. So many emotions huddled up inside of him. Laughs came from above. Who the fu- hell was that? Percy silently cursed himself for nearly swearing. Yeah, Sally had brought him up to not swear. Never. Ever. In the history of forever. He slowly swam up. There was a group of children. One male blond and a female blonde, she had grey eyes while the other had blue. Next to the boy was a girl who sort of looked like him but had black hair, her eyes again were blue. Next to the blonde girl was a Native American. Strange. There was also a guy who sounded like he was bleating. A small Latino. A scary girl, who apparently was called “Reyna”. There was also a giant Chinese baby man and a pretty girl. They were holding hands. Percy smiled at them until he saw a lone boy sitting away from them. A few words to describe: Handsome, brooding and genuinely drool worthy. He looked Italian. Again, strange. His skin was pale though and his eyes a very dark brown. How delicious. Percy considered going over to him. But his Mum...  
Um, hello, a very handsome guy - probably single - is just sitting there!  
So Percy went over, “Hi.”  
The guy looked up, “Uh, Hey?”  
“You look lonely.”  
The guy snorted, “That obvious?” His voice was soaked in sarcasm. Percy frowned then giggled. The guy look extremely confused. “You know, I’m supposed to the sass and sarcasm king.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Mhm. A pleasure to meet you; Percy Jackson.”  
“Nico di Angelo...”  
“Lovely name, Nico. What to hang?”  
“I’d prefer not to die right now...” Nico tilted his head and smirked.  
Percy rolled his eyes and slapped his shoulder, “You know what I mean!”  
“OK OK, well Percy how old are you? I’d guess around 17.”  
“I’m actually 16. I’ll be 17 next week!”  
Nico laughed. It sounded so nice. “In that case I’m 18.”  
“Is this what you do with everyone? Exchange names and then suddenly, oh what’s your age?” Percy giggled again and looked into Nico’s eyes.  
“Nah. You’re special,” Nico blinked very, very slowly and Percy was pretty sure Nico’s eyes purposely dragged across his body, head to toe.  
At which, Percy blushed.  
Nico grinned like a maniac, “You may be my friend now.”  
“Never asked you though.” Percy raised an eyebrow.  
“You are anyway.”  
“Jerk.”  
“Beauty”  
“Ha- Wait what?”


	5. The one where we all sob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is the Sea’s little boy. He is cherished and spoiled rotten. That doesn’t change him from the sweet little thing he is now. He catches sight of a strange creature called Nico. As they get older, they start to bond. Bonding in more ways than one.

Percy was really enjoying his time with Nico. The older boy was rather funny and interesting. The only problem was, he couldn’t have a real friendship with him. His Mother wouldn’t allow it. Not at all. Percy loved his Mother and tried not to break the rules. Except this was one he couldn’t resist breaking. He wanted a friend. Someone he could always go to for problems. Nico seemed like a good guy, he had already said he would look after Percy in any way possible. Alright, a few times Nico had flirted with Percy. And Percy had never be introduced to relationships so all he could do was blush and shy away. What he didn’t know though was; Nico thought it was adorable. It was one night that Percy and Nico (and his friends) were on the beach: At night. Sally wouldn’t have allowed this. If she found out she would yell at him. The male blond -Jason he had found out- ran over and waved. “Did you hear the news?”  
We both shook our heads. What had happened?  
“Apparently there’s been a murder.”  
Percy’s voice got stuck in his throat.  
“Where was it?”  
“Uh in back there in New York, an apartment. A lady got killed,” Jason tilted his head, “why?”  
Percy started to sob. The rest of the seven came over and tried to comfort him. “Hey man, what’s wrong?” Leo sighed.  
“T-that l-lady is my Mother!”  
They looked at him. Some in shock, sympathy or just anger (mostly Nico) but Percy didn’t want their pity. He grabbed Nico’s hand and ran back to his apartment. Percy could feel Nico holding onto his hand tighter. When they arrived, police and paramedics surrounded the apartment. Percy tried to barge through. However, a police man stopped him, “Sorry there kiddo. Can’t go through!”  
Percy’s face showed absolute sadness, he had his baby seal eyes and small pout on, “The lady that died... she was my Mother.”  
Everyone turned to him.  
Percy could faintly hear Nico growling at the attention set on him.  
Overprotective freak.  
They let him pass, as well as Nico. Paramedics surrounded Sally’s dead body. Percy fell to the floor and sobbed harder. Nobody took notice of him but Nico. He comforted the younger boy. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered.  
Percy muttered, “The one where we all sob.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you’ve been waiting a little while for the next chapter so, this is what I conjured up. Hope you like. *Strained smile* Kudos.


	6. Just kill me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is the Sea’s little boy. He is cherished and spoiled rotten. That doesn’t change him from the sweet little thing he is now. He catches sight of a strange creature called Nico. As they get older, they start to bond. Bonding in more ways than one.

So it was decided. Percy was moving in with Nico’s family. He already knew Hazel so that was good. Apparently, their Father was Hades. Except for Hazel. Her Father was Pluto; the Roman side of Hades. Though it didn’t really help that he had a  _small_ crush on Nico. Alright, it was massive. Hopefully it wasn’t that noticeable. If it was... that would be embarrassing. He just met the guy. Nico seemed pretty chill with it all. To say Percy was excited would be an understatement. He was ecstatic.

All the fun they would have. Maybe even Nico liked Percy back. He couldn’t let his feelings get the better of him. 

 

 

* * *

Nico grinned like a maniac and pulled Percy along. His heart was pounding and his blood was racing. Percy smiled softly at him and followed the older boy. “Bianca! I want you to meet someone,” Nico shouted. 

A girl -definitely older than Nico- ran down the stairs. Her eyes shone when she saw Percy. 

“I  _finally_ get to meet you. Nico has been talking about you non-stop! It’s driving us up the walls,” she laughed. 

Percy looked at Nico and raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?” 

Hazel placed her hands on her hips and nodded. Nico looked sheepish. He turned his head away. There was a faint blush on his cheeks. 

Percy chuckled, “It’s fine. It’s nice to know you talk about me...”

Their Mother -Maria walked in. “Percy. It’s lovely to meet you.” 

The son of Poseidon waved, “Nice to meet you too.” 

Maria looked at Nico and smirked, “I like this one!”

Nico groaned, “Moommm. Give it a rest!”

Everybody left and walked off to do whatever. “I guess it’s just you and me,” the older boy tilted his head and looked at Percy with warm eyes.

”Yeah, I guess so.” 

“You’re looking at my lips.”

Percy’s face went bright red. He thought, “Kill me. Kill me now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You waited a while, blah blah blah. It’s not that long but it’s all I could come up with. Do you like?


	7. Lying is shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is the Sea’s little boy. He is cherished and spoiled rotten. That doesn’t change him from the sweet little thing he is now. He catches sight of a strange creature called Nico. As they get older, they start to bond. Bonding in more ways than one.

He was an idiot. An absolute asshole. Nico was sure to know of his secret crush. Good job Percy. Why did it always have to happen to him? Bad luck maybe. Technically, he was a mistake. Not meant to happen. He was “bleh”. His life has just gone down from the start. Why should he continue? Right. Nico, Hazel, Bianca and Maria. It wouldn’t go down well with them if he committed suicide. His Dad hadn’t talked to him. Yet, he still found jewelry and stuff. He expected it to be from his Dad. How wrong he was.

* * *

 Yes, Nico actually fancied Percy. He couldn’t bear to tell the Son of Poseidon. So he started courting him. With jewelry and stuff. The Son of Hades knew Percy wouldn’t know it was him. 

“Hey Nico... do you know who’s giving me all these nice things?” Percy mumbled.

Nico decided to play dumb. He already was hiding a secret...

”No. I don’t. Whoever is must really like you!” He grinned.

Percy frowned, “I’m not sure.”

Nico wrapped an arm around the other boy’s shoulders; he could see the blush on his cheeks. He steered them outside to the beach. 

“Why are we at the beach?” Asked Percy.

”You’ll see.”

 

* * *

‘You’ll see’ is a very vague answer. Percy got annoyed when they stopped but there was nothing there. Was this some sort of joke? Nico was grinning like a mad man. Which, honestly, freaked Percy out. Nico turned to him, “I want to tell you the truth...”

The truth?

”Nico, what are you going on about? What truth?” He muttered. 

“About me, Perce. I ain’t human!”

That wasn’t a first. 

“Yes I know. We’re demigods,” Percy whispered.

”No. I don’t mean that... I am a death angel.” Nico choked out. He was scared of Percy’s reaction. 

“Cool. But Di Angelo if you ever lie to me again I’ll personally rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can watch me tear you apart!” 

“Warning remembered,” Nico laughed. 

“Lying is shit,” Percy growled.

The Death Angel tilted his head and leaned onto the ‘fish boy’. “Duly noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHHAHA no idea why I continue this. Why should I?


	8. Little fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is the Sea’s little boy. He is cherished and spoiled rotten. That doesn’t change him from the sweet little thing he is now. He catches sight of a strange creature called Nico. As they get older, they start to bond. Bonding in more ways than one.

Nico was in a daze. Ever since he told Percy what he was his emotions had all ran around inside of him. Nico was sure Percy had grown, not so much that he was taller than Nico. But maybe Percy hit puberty late because anytime he looked over to the other boy he would notice how pretty —no beautiful— he was. His mind would wander and he would just stare at him.

Bianca and Hazel teased him about it endlessly. Even his Mother as well. Sometimes his gaze would go lower. To which Percy would turn around and look at Nico questionly. 

He ran. 

His brain would shut off and all he would be with was: Percy saw.

* * *

 

Percy knew Nico checked him out regularly. He found it adorable. Him and Nico were all but friends from the start. For a very long time they were friends and now... their feelings were exploding.

Well, they were exploring new places in their friendship. 

Percy always found Nico and he was always a blushing mess. 

This time however, he was determined to talk properly to him. 

* * *

“Talk to me Ni—co!” Percy whined.

”Go away!” 

Percy banged on the door one last time. It opened a smidge. Nico pressed his face through the gap. Percy glared and shoved his shoulder against the door so he burst inside.

Including falling on top of Nico. 

Percy grinned like never before. This was going perfect so far!

”This is not perfect!” Nico groaned.

Okay, he said that outloud. Percy rolled over and watched Nico carefully. Said Male glared at Percy and dusted himself off. “Stupid little fishy.” 

“What did you just call me?” The son of Poseidon laughed.

”Little fishy. You being the son of Poseidon and all,” Nico grumbled.

“Alright Death boy.” 

Nico once again glared.

”Hey you call me whatever you want and I get to call you Death boy.”

”Fine.”

Percy couldn’t help himself, he pecked Nico’s cheek. The son of Hades glanced at Percy but he was already gone. 

Nico groaned and flopped down again.

”What are you doing to me?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Good?


	9. The fluffiest of them all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is the Sea’s little boy. He is cherished and spoiled rotten. That doesn’t change him from the sweet little thing he is now. He catches sight of a strange creature called Nico. As they get older, they start to bond. Bonding in more ways than one.

Percy tried to make it as clear as possible that he fancied Nico. It didn’t seem to be working. The son of Poseidon even tried in the flirting department. Nico just smiled and waved it off as a compliment. Sometimes Percy wanted to strangle him and then shout, ‘I LOVE YOU.’

Then he would write it on Nico’s bedroom walls. That would be scary though.

”Ni—co! Ugh,” The raven-haired boy whined.

The son of Hades turned slightly to take in the beauty he saw before him. An angel of beauty maybe? 

“Get your skinny Death Angel arse over here right now!” 

Percy truly scared Nico at times. Especially when he was in a mood. “Yes my majesty?”

”Have you been starving yourself? You’re worse than a walrus!” Percy muttered. Then there were times when he didn’t make sense, like now.

Nico decided to point the error out. “Aren’t walruses rather...  _fat_?”

The look on Percy’s face hurt Nico badly, his heart visibly broke. The green-eyed boy showed the Death Angel his walrus teddy.

”Are you calling Mr. Walrus  _fat_?”

He’d really messed up now. Do not  **ever** insult Percy’s teddies. “Uh, well, you see.”

”Five seconds Di Angelo.” He was awfully calm.

He ran like his Father’s demons were chasing him. Or the son of Poseidon who actually was.

This was a rather eventful day.


	10. 10. You gotta kiss the boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hah, this my beauty is where Nico mans up and actually makes a move. NICERCY WILL BLOSSOM AND ALL WITH SQUEAL IN PLEAUSRE.

The Death Angel liked when Percy flirted with him. He liked how much effort the boy tried to make Nico see he liked him. The Son of Hades wasn’t stupid (which Percy could argue with) he was just feeling a bit proud that someone like the Sea Prince would like him and do all of that. He did know however that he would have to man up soon and take a step forward, show Percy that he indeed did like him back.

What Nico didn’t know was that his family were making a chart about how long it would take him before he asked the Son of Poseidon out. It wasn’t his fault that the boy looked so appetising but always seemed to close off when somebody tried to touch him. Nico swore Percy had a sign that said ‘NO TOUCHING’ on his back somedays. 

His friends pestered him about the ‘cute, silly turtle’ and how he would soon lose him to Jason and Reyna. The couple were set on asking the younger boy out. Like hell would Nico let  _his_ turtle get into the grasp of the Romans. Leo had given Nico a look that said, ‘you hurt Percy I’ll gladly let them have him.’ He didn’t want to risk that. Sometimes he wondered what he would do without his friends, they always got on his nerves and annoyed him in any way possible so he didn’t know why he was still with them. 

It was Christmas Eve when he finally made his move. The curse of being a Death Angel finally took its place in life. Christmas was never good for him, despite it being a time where family’s came together. The Di Angelo’s had a song they sung on Christmas Eve, it was a tradition and for once Percy would be able to sing with them. Nico wanted to hear the boy’s beautiful voice, he was sure it would be fantastic.

The Ghost King saw Percy talking to his sister — Hazel. They were in deep conversation. However, he didn’t know if it was serious or not because they kept giggling and then their faces went stoic. The older boy walked up to them and blinked, trying to catch bits of their conversation. It didn’t sound all that interesting. Although, Nico never found anything interesting. Hazel skipped away humming ‘kiss the girl’ but instead it was ‘kiss the boy’. Percy’s face was a bright red and he was avoiding meeting his eyes.

Odd behaviour. 

He found humor in it though. It was nice to see him all flustered. “What were you talking about?” 

“Nothing much,” Percy mumbled. Nico didn’t believe that for a second. It was obviously something and by what Hazel was singing it gave him a clue. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. Percy blinked at him with wide eyes and the cutest nose sniffle. His hand brushed Nico’s arm only slightly before retreating. “What for?”

”I’ve been giving you mixed signals... I should make it clearer if I like you or not.”

Percy laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck and shuffling from foot to foot. “It’s okay. I get it now.” 

“No... no you don’t.” Nico’s brain went back to what Hazel was singing, ‘kiss the boy’. He grinned a bit, “Sha lalalaala, you gotta kiss the boy.”

Percy glared at him but he didn’t have long to say anything because Nico’s lips were on his. It was definitely longer then the peck Percy had given him. Their lips were attached like super glue and moved against each other slowly, not wanting to ruin the moment. Percy’s face wa step definition of tomato while Nico had a small blush on the tops of his ears. The Sea Prince’s hands found their way onto the Ghost King’s shoulders and then around his neck while the Di Angelo had his arms around the slim waist up against his stomach. 

Nico wasn’t sure how long their lips were locked together for but they had to pull away when they heard the whistling from  his friends and the cooing from his family. Percy pushed him away playfully and hid his face, the embarrassment finally showing. Nico caught Percy by the arm and hugged him close while his friends all sung, “Shalllalalalalal oh why oh why, you just gotta KISS THE BOY.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this in my draft for ages and I’ve finally posted! I hope you like it and please type in comments and kudos!


End file.
